The Longing - is over
by Chicky Babes
Summary: how are Aaron and Jackson getting on?t


The Longing - is over

Disclaimer applies

Aaron and Jackson had been dating for two months, they had grown as close as any couple but still hadn't taken that final important step in their relationship, they had talked about sex, they had messed around with each other always stopping before taking it to the next level.

Following that Sunday in Jackson's bedroom Aaron had made a decision to stay in the village he hadn't told either of the older men but he'd been to see Cain on the off chance that he needed another mechanic his uncle had made him jump through hoops before admitting that they were short handed and Aaron being back on the payroll would be a huge help, Aaron saw this as another sign that he was destined to return to Emmerdale, destined to meet Jackson and destined to ultimately make a life with the builder in a little Yorkshire village of no importance to anyone other than those living there, when he'd told Paddy and then Jackson he was staying their reactions were one of happiness, paddy had patted him on the back and reassured him that he would always have a home at Smithy Cottage, Jackson's reaction was entirely different he'd swung Aaron around the small kitchen before capturing his lips kissing him and trying to talk to him at the same time.

Life for the young couple settled down, it was never dull, they lived together at Smithy Cottage, they worked in the same village so you would think that conversations topics would be quite limited but the two never struggled for stuff to talk about even occasionally stooping to imitating one of the older residents and laughing at each others attempts at voices and gestures, if anyone knew what they were doing no one ever said anything just shook their heads as they witnessed the two young men falling more and more in love with each other.

Towards their two month anniversary they'd had a blazing row it had started off as nothing but had soon escalated into a slanging match, they had traded insults before each retiring to their bedrooms like prise fighters, Jackson sat brooding where as Aaron couldn't settle he felt so out of his depth and spent the time prowling around his bedroom.

Paddy knew there was a problem as soon as he came through the cottage door, he climbed the stairs much to Jackson's surprise the vet had sought him out first sitting on his bed as the builder had recounted what he could remember about how the argument had started, after listening to the Jackson Paddy had said just one thing to him "Yeah Aaron can be difficult but it makes loving him so much more exciting" before he went looking for his other surrogate son. The conversation with Aaron had been far more difficult and had ended with the mechanic in floods of tears certain that Jackson wanted nothing else to do with him "I've lost him Paddy, I didn't mean any of it and now I'll never get the chance to be with him" Paddy had comforted the younger man, Aaron was obviously upset because he'd told Paddy something inadvertently and that was that they hadn't had sex yet, Paddy thought that this could actually be the problem.

The next few days for all the occupants of Smithy Cottage were strained every time Paddy tried to get the two younger men in the same room one would make an excuse and leave, Paddy was beginning to despair until he opened a letter inviting him to a veterinary seminar for the following weekend He'd be away the whole weekend by then he hoped that his two sons would have made up, if not he didn't know what he'd do he couldn't go through many more days like the last few, he loved both the younger men but honestly some times he could kill them.

Leaving on Friday afternoon Paddy had argued was the best plan He'd miss most of the traffic as he was travelling towards the city where as most workers would be travelling out of the city to return to their homes and families he just hoped that he'd have a home to return to at the end of the seminar as Aaron and Jackson were still not on speaking terms.

Jackson was in his room changing his bedding he was home alone with Aaron his boyfriend, although after the last few days was he still his boyfriend? He didn't know, He'd decided that he should keep his distance from the mechanic keep a low profile in the hopes that he didn't suffer Aaron's wrath.

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table drinking tea well he was supposed to drinking his tea but so far it was sat untouched on the table because all the mechanic could think about was Jackson and the fact that he would be all alone with him for the next 48 hours, he hoped that the builder hadn't made plans for this weekend but what if he had, after all he hadn't exactly made him feel very welcome he'd avoided him, ignored any attempts that Jackson had made to talk to him, He'd even stupidly tried to make Jackson jealous only for it to backfire leaving him with egg on his face and the builder knowing what and idiot he'd been.

Taking the stairs two at a time Aaron needed to see Jackson, needed to talk to the builder to explain, He stood in the doorway and watched as Jackson tidied his bed noting that the dirty sheets were piled up ready for the wash "You on a promise?" Aaron could have kicked himself as soon as he'd spoken, why did he have to say that he knew Jackson, knew that he wouldn't do that to him or at least he hoped he knew

"Get out Aaron" Jackson didn't sound angry he just sounded like he'd had enough

Walking further into the room Aaron didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of the builder he put his hands either side of his head and brought his lips down on those of his boyfriend, there was nothing no reaction at all, Aaron was at a loss how could he sort the situation, they had the whole weekend alone together and he didn't want to waste another second of it, he tore his mouth away from Jackson's before appealing to the builder

"I'm sorry Jackson I've been an idiot, I don't want to fight with you I just want to make up with you" He kissed the builder again this time feeling the older man respond

Jackson had just finished changing his bedding, he had to admit part of the reason for doing this was just in case he and Aaron got their act together and if they did he wanted the mechanic on crisp, fresh, clean sheets, he turned and there standing looking at him was his boyfriend, the next instance he was being kissed and he just stood there and allowed it, he didn't respond but there again he didn't push Aaron away, after listening to the younger man pleas and him kissing him again he couldn't do anything other than respond this is what he wanted, Aaron was who he wanted.

Undressing Jackson had Aaron salivating, his boyfriend had the best body, strong arms, those arms Aaron had slept in on more than one occasion, a chest that the mechanic had spent hours kissing and licking watching the older mans brown eyes dilate with lust as he nibbled his abdomen, thick sturdy legs that had wrapped around the mechanics waist keeping him close to the builder when they had been exploring each others preferences

Once he was naked Jackson stood looking back at the mechanic waiting for him to make his next move he watched as Aaron checked him out and noticed he licked his lips when he eyed his erection that pleased Jackson, Aaron's next words set the builder on fire

"I'm so sorry about before Jackson for fighting with you, I only did it because I want you so much" He dropped his eyes for a second but then looked him straight in the eyes again "I love you Jackson, I want to make love with you"

Everything happened in a blur as they wrapped arms around each other and mouths crashed together, Aaron was soon as naked as Jackson, hands now searching, seeking the others body before they fell onto the bed, moans of pleasure echoing around the room as they touched, caressed and kissed every part they could reach.

Aaron's longing to be with Jackson was over as the builder stroked his erection, stole a hand between his legs to touched him there listening to the whimpers escaping the younger man before pushing a finger in, Aaron went still as Jackson waited, the sensations were new, scary but exciting at the same time and it wasn't long before Aaron was wanting more.

Jackson couldn't wait any longer, he placed Aaron's legs on his shoulders pulled him down the bed slightly before unwrapping a condom and rolling it down his length squeezing lube onto his erection lining himself up and pushing in

"Oh God" He gasped

Aaron was uncertain about how it would feel, yes there was pain but that was soon forgotten as Jackson started to move inside him, he looked up at the builder who was biting his lip, the look on his face was mesmerising he was pushing in and pulling out all the time he was watching Aaron, then he struck the mechanics prostate which had the younger man crying out and reaching off the bed

Jackson could feel his orgasm building, he tried to stop it, knew that Aaron was reaching out to his own orgasm but then it came crashing down on him, it took a few minutes for the builder to calm down , when he did he looked into blue eyes, he knew that Aaron hadn't climaxed and he cursed himself for his own impatience, when Aaron tried to smile, he cursed himself again

"Don't"

Aaron had been so close but Jackson hadn't given him time, he tried to hide his disappointment but the builder knew, Aaron had tried to smile through the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes

"Don't"

Jackson was still inside Aaron, how could he have been so impatient?, he knew it was the mechanics first time but still he'd only thought about himself, his own pleasure and as a result had left his partner unsatisfied.

Aaron was laid watching Jackson, knew that the builder was still inside him, he wasn't sure if this would work, he shifted under the builder bringing his attention back, he wiggled his hips again delighting when he felt the older man getting hard again

Jackson felt Aaron wiggle his hips and then something that should have been impossible suddenly wasn't as he felt desire flood through his veins again and settle in his growing erection, once he was hard again he started to move inside the younger man, listening to him almost purring at the sensations he was giving him, he locked eyes with the mechanic hoping this time to be able to hold off long enough to satisfy his lover

Paddy walked into Smithy Cottage on Sunday evening, relieved to find his furniture unbroken and the house still standing he went to call up the stairs to see if anyone was home, instead he crept upstairs and looked into the builders room there were Jackson and Aaron asleep in the builders bed arms and legs tangled around each other, from what the vet could see this time they were both naked, he smiled as he closed the door.


End file.
